Without you
by Taitotakoujikoukou
Summary: This it the part one to the story called digimon gay boys which was summited by Crazyoverdigimon. Anything, plz ask her.


**Well, this Fic is the part 1 of Digimon gay boys. I thought why not write how they got together. It is going to be interesting. **

**ABOUT: Taichi and Yamato (the best characters found in Digimon adventure), ken (the best character in Digimon 02), takuya, Kouji and Kouichi (the best characters from digimon frontier)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither digimon nor Taichi, Yamato, Ken, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi and never will. wonders-what-if I-did**

**WARNINGS: Ugh, of coarse, swearing and some kissing and stuff. **

**Just friends:**

Taichi and Yamato. Two guys. Nothing more, just best friends forever. Whatever they did, was together. They walked from home to school together, did homework together, eat together and well, you know. They were just best friends right? Nothing more than that. These kinds of thoughts never crossed their mind before, well, maybe once or twice, but that didn't really bother them. Did it?

Let alone being more than just friends, I mean, I never understood how they were able to cope with one another. Every other time you see them; they are either fighting away, sulking away or well, hanging around. I mean, they are exactly opposite of one another. Taichi being the most outspoken one, the guy who loved sports and thought soccer was more important than oxygen, who never cared how he looked like or what others thought about him. Yamato, on the other hand, being the best emotion-hider, who loved music and thought that it was more important than oxygen, well maybe not but still and the guy who really cared about his reputation and the way he looked. They were total opposite, just like angel and devil, sugar and salt and well other things you know. But it was said, unlike poles attract, well that it true, that's only if you are a magnet. I wonder if they were magnets.

Speaking of magnets, reminds me of the word, babe-magnet. No doubt, those two were babe-magnets. I mean, face the facts; one, a complete soccer star and the other, a rock and roll star. Who in the world could ever ditch or deny the fact that they were complete babes? No one, well, at least not me. The attention they attracted from BOTH the female and male fans. Males? Maybe they admire them as their role models but other intentions are wrong. Other intentions being, liking them for not who they are but how they look like, as in, hot and sexy. If you are using those adjectives for them, you better be a female. Because, for all I know, those two are completely straight, yeah, you heard me right, as straight as an arrow. But, personally, I think both of them look super kawaii together. Don't you think so?

"And I completely ditched the opponents and then I scored!!!!!" Taichi screamed and punched his fist into the sky. He was telling Yamato, how he had kicked the opponent team's buttes. But, yamato, nah, he didn't give a damn to if Taichi won or lost. He was busy thinking of something

"Hey, bud, somethin botherin ya?" Taichi asked. Yamato simply shook his head.

"So you wanna hang out at my place?" Taichi asked. Yamato nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

"I never knew studying floors was so fascinating," Taichi said and halted on his pace.

"Why did you stop? Yamato asked finally. He saw an evil smirk playing at Taichi's lips.

"Race ya home," with that Taichi ran, running as fast as his feet could have taken him. Even though, Yamato didn't like sports and outdoor activities, he knew Yamato would catch up easily with him. Thus, not wanting to lose to Yamato, Taichi sprinted. Although, Yamato was a 'good' runner, he could not be compared to Taichi and his speed. Yamato seriously regretted the offer Taichi gave him a while ago. School had just started a while ago. Students were doing tryouts and since Taichi was the star player of the sport, he could bring anyone in that sport without much difficulty. He had offered his one and only best friend but you know, Yamato would never try out that game, no matter what.

One they reached Taichi's apartment, Taichi shouted before entering the place, "Last to get in has to do something for the winner!" and with that he stepped into the apartment, jeering at Yamato who was panting frantically. With a final dash, Yamato made it to Taichi apartment. Yamato placed his palms onto his knees, bending down a little. He was breathing quite heavily, still trying to calm himself down. Bead of sweat was appearing near his temple and some of it was already streaming down. He growled in frustration and pushed Taichi onto the floor. Mainly because Taichi had caused him to destroy his perfect hair and secondly because Taichi caused him to be completely drained out for no particular reason. Taichi was laughing out loud, rolling on the floor, he could not help but laugh at the state Yamato was in. he grabbed his sides as they had started to hurt after all that laughter.

"Shut the fuck up," Yamato growled and made his way to the kitchen, to get himself a drink. This was normal, as he treated Taichi's home as his second home. Many people say that every student's second home is school. But Yamato and Taichi seemed to disagree. By calling school home, they were simply disgracing the word "home". It is not like they were completely different; they did have some things in common. Like, as I have just mentioned, they both hated school. It is not like as if, they hated school so much, that they completely slacked. Yes, so what if they hated school, it doesn't give them the reason to slack. Not at all. And if they did slack, their parents couldn't have tolerated that. So, many of the times, they either got helped from one another or they relied on their genius friends, Izzy or ken. So, eventually, they managed to get scores above average but not good enough to be labeled as "cool geniuses". But they couldn't care less. As long as they maintained this pace, everything would be fine. And, of course, they had their talents to support them, in any case if they needed to.

Taichi climbed onto the sofa and turned on the TV. He started to flip though channels, one of his "hobbies". If you considered that a hobby. Yamato soon returned and flopped next to Taichi. Taichi turned his head and smirked at the blond. The blonde acknowledged the moved and asked "What?!" in an annoyed tone, knowing that Taichi was up to something.

"You still remember the deal right?" Taichi asked, now turning his whole body to face Yamato.

"Deal? What deal?" Yamato asked, completely clueless, and even if there was a deal he didn't want to remember it.

"The last one to reach the apartment had to do something for the winner," Taichi said with grin that reached from ear to ear.

"I don't remember such deal," Yamato said trying to act as if Taichi was talking in a foreign language.

"Cut the crap Yama," Taichi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "and by the way, you can't act well," he added.

"Okay, fine, whatever, I give in, since I have nothing better to do," Yamato said trying to play it cool.

"Hmm…so what should I make you do?" Taichi asked thoughtfully, scratching his chin as if he was answering the world's toughest question; which came first the egg or the chicken.

"Yeah?" Yamato asked, half of his mind paying attention to Taichi and the other half well thinking about something.

"I want you to…kiss me!" Taichi, slighting jumping up. Yamato, who was fully concentrating on whatever he was thinking about, was completely dumb struck.

"WH-what?" he stammered. Taichi nodded. Yamato had never kissed anyone before. Not even a girl and here, he was being asked to kiss a boy, and no ordinary boy but his best friend! His first kiss, his first kiss, being given to his guy best friend. Without much waiting, Taichi was only inches apart from Yamato. 'Ugh! Sod it, anyways, it is not like everyday you get kissed by you best friend, why miss this chance?' he thought. Slowly, he closed the gap between Taichi and him. Yamato felt Taichi's warm lip against his, those tender and soft lips that girls in his school will die for. For a moment, Taichi and Yamato both thought that they were in heaven. A feeling of pleasure aroused in both of them. After kissing for sometime they finally pulled apart.

"Yama…don't clamp your lips so tightly!" Taichi grunted looking at Yamato crossly, who was busy catching his breath and registering what had just happened.

"But you just said it was kiss! Not a French kiss!" Yamato cried, not wanting any of this anymore.

"Well, sorry I didn't specify! It is supposed to be a French kiss," Taichi said smiling away.

"Eww, gross, sick, yuck! Tai! Sick head!" Yamato screamed and made his way to Taichi's room.

For a while, Taichi didn't move, 'what had just happened? Did I just ask Yamato French me? What wrong with me?' He thought. 'I am NOT a gay and never will be'. Taichi buried his face into his palms and tried to think the recent incident over. Replaying it lot of times inside his head. Why had he enjoyed the kiss, why did he ask yamato to do it and did I just call Yamato, Yama? Lots of question flooded his brain. He didn't want to be gay. NO WAY. And even if he was gay, he would never fall for someone like Yamato. Yamato was so not his type, well, even though, Yamato was his best friend. Making love with Yamato? It made him sick to his stomach. He would rather shag koushiro. But he must confess that, Yamato was the sexiest guy; he ever laid his eyes on. But making love with Yamato just didn't feel right. He didn't know what Yamato reaction would be.

Yamato was pretty much shell-shocked after what Taichi had done. Why in the world did Taichi kiss him, if he had to make Yamato embarrassed why did he chose the sick way. He knew Taichi too well; he will try his best to make Yamato embarrassed. But this was not only sick but Taichi was playing with Yamato's emotion. Other than that, something else also troubled him. Why did he enjoy the kiss? And lately whenever his mates talked about sexy and hot girls, Yamato will just switch his brain off and think about guys. And sometimes he also finds himself checking out guys. And the moment Taichi's lips brushed against his. He felt this electric current shoot though his body. Was he attracted to Tai? Taichi Yagami? His best friend. That doesn't sound nice and looked even worse. Yamato sat there thinking more about what just had happened. He soon heard the door creak open, Taichi poked his head around the door and asked yamato if he could come in.

"Sure, after all it is your room," Yamato said and make space for Taichi to take a seat as you might have guessed Taichi's room was the messiest room in the Yagami family or might as well take the world. Taichi took a seat next to Yamato but he didn't dare move his gaze towards him.

Izumi Orimoto residence

Another two boys were sitting there and thinking over the same situation as Taichi and Yamato. Those two were, Takuya and Kouji. They had made the same mistake, only difference was that they had been dared to do it and not with their own free will. 'Why did I like it?' the thought ran though both of their minds. The frontier group was at Izumi's house, and they were currently in the middle of the game called truth and dare. And the recent dare was Takuya to kiss Kouji. And after the dare something happened to both of them that none of their minds was on the game instead it was on the kiss.

"Thanks for inviting me over, I think I should go home now, I am not feeling quite well, sorry," Kouji finally spoke and immediately, without receiving any reply, stood up. Kouichi, his twin bother, looked at him confused and at the same time concerned. Without any questions or demands from Kouji, he automatically stood up and followed his twin. He muttered a thanks and a goodbye before he left.

"What's with these two?" JP asked, one of his eyebrows shooting up as both of them made their way out of the Orimoto residence.

"I think I should go home too, I have piles of homework to complete, later guys and thanks Izumi!" he said and left the place too.

conversation between Kouji and Kouichi on their way home

"Come on, bro, what's wrong, something bothering you?" Kouichi asked the younger twin.

"It is nothing, I just don't feel well," Kouji replied without looking at Kouichi and instead focusing his gaze on the ground below. His head was titled downwards and his hands were in his pockets. Kouji was acting just the way he used to when he first went to digiworld.

"Shall we go to the doctor, Kouji?" Kouichi asked concern in his voice. He tried to make eye contact with his brother so that he could find out what was bothering him but seeing his expression on his face but, unfortunately, Kouji didn't look at Kouichi.

"That's okay, I don't think that necessary," Kouji said and fumbled around for his keys. Kouichi narrowed his eyes on Kouji, Kouichi was smart boy and he knew his bother too well and thus he asked.

"Is the kiss between takuya and you, bothering you?" he asked. Kouji stood there without moving, those words stung like needles. Kouji clenched his hand into a fist, squeezing the key he had found. Kouichi got worried for his bother and placed his hand on his shoulder to give him some support. At such a gentle touch, Kouji finally lost it. He unclenched his fist and let the key drop onto the fall with a cling. And moved his hands to his face and buried them into them and started to sob. He finally fell to his knees and cried uncontrollably.

"Kouji…" Kouichi called out to his brother with a soft voice. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and squeezed him. Kouji soon released his face from his hands and buried it into his older brother shirt. Kouji was making some inaudible noise into the shorter haired boy's shirt. Kouichi didn't bother to ask him what he was saying but instead he removed one of his arms from the embrace and got the key which had fallen onto the fall. He unlocked the door, still holding on to his younger brother and made his way to kouji's room. He made the long-haired boy it on the bed before he began to console him. Kouji allowed himself to sit on the bed and curled up into ball, silently sob into his knees.

"Kouji, brother, please tell me what is bothering you?" Kouichi asked in the kindest voice. Kouji didn't reply instead he clung onto Kouichi's shirt. That boy had never let any of his emotions show and he had never cried in front of anyone and never let anyone see that he was weak. Kouji was a strong boy and nothing could threaten him. But such a small kiss could have such a deep impact on him, who would have thought? Kouji finally parted away from Kouichi and muttered an apology to the older boy.

"Kouji, you don't have to be sorry, I am your big bother and I am here to help you, please talk me," Kouichi said caressing kouji's back and removing the hair that was coming into his eyes with the other hand.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A GAY!" Kouji suddenly cried out loud, totally shocking the other boy. Kouichi didn't move for a second but went back to caressing Kouji soon after.

"you are not a gay, who said you were a gay, a kiss doesn't prove anything, and furthermore it is not like you wanted the kiss, you were force into doing it" Kouichi explained and embracing the boy.

"No...No...Kouichi, I don't why, but…but…I enjoyed the kiss and I wanted more," Kouji said looking up to Kouichi and meeting his eyes but still clinging onto his shirt. Kouichi was dumb struck by the sentence. Maybe his bother was gay, but that didn't matter to him, he didn't care if his bother liked guys over girl. He was still his brother and will always be.

"Kouichi, please don't hate me, I don't want you to hate me, please" Kouji said tightening his grip onto Kouichi's shirt.

"Kouji, I don't hate you and guess what, I am very proud of you, you were brave enough to confess it, I admire you more than before," Kouichi said and smiled at him.

"You do?" Kouji asked, loosening his grip onto Kouichi's shirt and finally releasing his clench. Without much thinking, Kouji placed his lips onto Kouichi's.

at school the next day

Kouji and Kouichi, well, they were officially together but they hadn't told anyone and it is not like that intended to. They quietly made their way to their four friends, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Ken and Takuya Kanbara. Well, these were the only people they were intending to tell.

"Err…guys, there is something that we would like to tell you something," Kouji said. Everyone grew silent and they turned towards the pony tailed boy.

"Yeah, what is it?" Taichi asked. Kouji looked down at the floor and blushed slightly and started to rub the tip of his foot against the floor.

"Kouichi and I are now together," Kouji explained with a deep shade of crimson painting on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay," everyone said in unison and went back to doing their usual daily work. Kouji and Kouichi stared at them at though they were aliens. Then, it hit Kouji; they thought that Kouichi and he were just started living together like brothers not like lovers.

"AS IN, LIKE, COUPLES, JERKS!" Kouji shouted getting annoyed by their idiocy. Now, not only were there four pairs of eyes staring at him, the whole school fell silent and stared at Kouji. Kouji, who was surprised at his own voice since he never spoke in such a loud tone, stared back at everyone else. Kouji felt his face heating up.

"What are you staring at, go on, do your work," Kouji said, slightly stammering. Some students shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. And, soon after, everyone else followed. But the four pairs of eyes were still staring at Kouji.

"You serious?" Yamato asked. The others looked at Kouji expectantly. He nodded and so did Kouichi.

"Wow! That's so cool! I mean, that's, that's, just so wow!" Taichi exclaimed. Kouji and Kouichi looked up to face him, since they had been looking at the floor for the entire time.

"Yeah? You think so?" Kouji asked, half expecting Taichi to burst and tell him he was kidding and the other half to support Kouichi and him. But the second option didn't really fit to come out of Taichi's mouth.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with that Kouji, I think it was a good thing that you admitted it," Takuya said as he placed one of his hands on kouji's shoulder. Now Kouji knew Taichi wasn't kidding, instead he was standing there smiling at him.

"Thanks, guy, for understanding," Kouji said smiling at the four of them.

"No problem, after all we are friends and always be no matter what," Ken said and Yamato smiled to assure the two of them that it was fine with him too.

"Guys, please don't tell the others," Kouji said, his voice switching back to the worried tone. The four of them smiled in order to assure him that they are going to keep it top secret!

"Anything for you, bud," Yamato said and the six of them walked off to their classroom.

--Taichi's POV--

Kouji and Kouichi. I didn't expect that from them. But I was stupid enough not to now that that was coming. It had become pretty obvious, I must say, now that I have looked back. And I have to tell you a little secret too. Please keep it to yourself, I trust you! Anyway the thing is that I have a thing for someone and that someone is a guy. Yes, you got it right, I am a gay, but I can't help it. You can't help liking someone. No one can. Tell me who can't. How did I know? You might ask. Well, the thing is that, I liked the kiss that was shared between me and Yamato. Hold it, hold it right there, don't think I have thing for Yamato. Nope, you got it all wrong; I don't have a thing for him. I mean, please, he is my best friend for god's sake. And another thing that told me that I was gay, it is that I have been checking out guys recently. I can't help it!!! Okay, here is a deal; you will have to guess who the person I have a thing for is. Okay?

It was my last period. I had been counting down the minutes. Man, this class is such a drag but luckily I have him. Jeez…that was so girly. Anyways, the worst part about it that he had class duty after school. That's just so pathetic. But I had to wait for him after school since we had to go to soccer practice together. He and a couple of other kids had to do the stupid classroom duty, so, I just leaned against the door frame and waited for him to finish up the bullshit.

"Zoey, clean the windows properly, if not that bitc- I mean, Mrs. Alcorn would kill us!" he said and turned towards Mimi to help Zoey out and not sit there and paint her nails pink.

"Cut the crap, Mimi, we have work to do, come on and get over with it," he said losing his patience towards Mimi. She can be a great pain in the ass, if she wants to be.

"And will you, please arrange the tables properly, you are making them worse than she already are!" He said, turning towards this big and bulky guy. He kept sweeping the floor. But none of them took his order seriously. They did their tasks well for a minute and went back to slack almost immediately.

"Ugh, sod it, you all can go and have all the fun you want, I will stay here and complete it," He said finally losing it. The three of them dumped whatever they were doing and made their way out of the classroom. They muttered a sorry as they walked by. He just simply groaned and went back to whatever he was doing. I let out a chuckle and went over to where he was standing.

"Ow…poor Mrs. Little house wife has to do everything on HER own," I said teasing him until he got so pissed off that he threw his fist at my face. But luckily I quickly dodged it.

"Chill buddy, want me to help you?" I asked and he instantly took my offer as he shoved me the broom.

soccer practice

The way he played football totally left me dumbfounded. I mean, just look at his skills. They couldn't get better. But, of coarse, no one can beat Taichi the great. I stared at him throughout the whole game though he was in the opponent's team. I didn't care even if I lost or won; at least I got the pleasure of seeing him sweat and make his adorable face when he made the wrong move. Did I just say that? I am completely obsessed with him. I want him no, need him. He just the perfect one for me! The guy who did things before he thought, the guy would loves soccer. Did I just give you too much information? See I told you, I am bad at keeping quiet. I bet you know who the person is!! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's not fair!

**Okay, so I will end here. Please tell me what you think about it. I know it sucks and do tell me your guesses and I know I made it pretty oblivious to who Taichi liked. Once I get enough reviews, I will finally put up the next chapter and bring an end to this story! **

**peek in the second chapter**

**Taichi admits his feeling to that someone and what happens to Yamato? To find out most of his friends are gay. What will he do? And eventually what happens to the six of them. **


End file.
